Bella your a WHAT!
by JessicaLovezU
Summary: Set in new moon, starts off right after bella goes to emily's house after she finds out what jacob is. What happens when Bella has a secret of her own? When Charlie and Renee end up being her adoptive parents? Why does she have a temperature? Future smut!
1. Papa

_Ok new story. I'm sorry but sadly, Renesmee won't be in this story seeing as its set in new moon. Yes yes I know I have a thing about interrupting a story in the middle of it and changing the whole story line but hey, that just makes me me! Any who I hope you like it, it was taking up so much of my time thinking about it that I just decided to write it out. Anyway this is right after Jacob and Paul come back from going through that little scwabble after bella pissed him off lolz. _

………………………………

* * *

Bella couldn't believe this was happening. Another tribe of shape-shifters. She looked around at all of the guys joking around, and it made her heart clench painfully as she thought back to when she was like that with her friends.

Getting up, she started to walk out of the door when she felt a hand grip her arm, she knew instantly that it was Jacob.

"Hey. Hold on, where ya goin?"

"I have to get out of here." Her voice was thick with rising panic as she realized something was coming.

Jacob took a steadying breath, he couldn't believe this was happening. She was rejecting him, but nevertheless he asked "Why?"

Paul opened his mouth but Sam gave him the look that said 'alpha says shut the fuck up.'

"Jacob I can't be here."

His hold on her tightened to the point where she flinched as his rage flared at that statement and he let up but didn't let go. It would be like letting her go for good.

"Why? Am I not the right kind of monster for you?"

This time it was her temper that flared as she looked him saying venomlessly "that's not it and you know it."

He let go of her arm without thinking and threw his hands up in the air yelling "How do I know that! You try to run away from me as soon as you find out my secret! What am I supposed to think!"

Sam came up to him as Jacob started to shake and laid a hand on his shoulder then said gruffly "calm down."

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her and said through clenched teeth "just go Bella, I'm sorry I'm not a cold, stony bloodsucker like you want."

Her face took on a deep red color as her face flushed in anger. Getting up into his face, which she had to stand on her toes to do, she said "you have no right to talk! Atleast he has the heart not to come onto a girl who is heart broken and is just looking for a friend! I thought you understood that but apparently you had some ulterior motive! Didn't you get it when I didn't put my hand on yours in the fucking movie theatre?! Or did you just want to bang me instead?!"

Jacob's face drained of anger and took on a hurt and shocked expression. The hand fell from Jacob's shoulder and Sam looked at the rest of the tribe with a 'stay the hell out of this look'.

Bella knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't help it, she was hurt and pissed that Edward left and Jacob's statements had just brought it out. She needed to lash out at someone and well, Jacob's advancements made the perfect excuse. Although she truly was angry at him for not taking a hint, she couldn't help all of her pent up anger coming out at once.

"And another thing! I am not leaving because I'm scared of you, the oh so big bad wolf. I'm doing it for your own good! When I'm around people like you, they end up getting hurt because of me! So don't think for a moment that your scaring me away with that badass routine Jacob Black because believe me, I've seen much fucking worse!!"

Jacob took a double take. He couldn't believe these things were coming out of her mouth, and he was about to burst out laughing when Sam said "what do you mean people like us."

She looked at Sam, she couldn't stop herself as she screamed out "other fucking shape-shifters!! Your not the brightest color in the box are you?!"

Her head snapped up as if she had heard something they didn't "shit! He's gonna be pissed when he finds out."

Jacob looked at her and took her by the shoulders saying "who?" He couldn't help but feel protective.

She looked back at him and it just dawned on her that she had just told him a major secret that she wasn't supposed to tell anybody. Before she could say anything more, something came out of the trees in a blur and landed in front of them, sending up dust everywhere.

When the dust cleared it revealed a buff man with a very dark tan. He had no shirt and no shoes or socks on. His face was one that clearly showed his rage that was apparently directed at Bella.

Putting up her hands, she said in an unsteady voice "please let me explain."

Rage came off of him in wave's as he said gruffly "what is there to explain?" He gestured to the pack as he said "Your hanging out with another pack!! You know this could get you killed!!"

Jacob felt his temper flare for the slightest moment as he said "I would never-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!!"

Bella laid her hands on the man's chest as if to stop him yelling "papa! Calm down! Let me explain!!"

* * *

_What do ya think so far? Hmm?? Just wait, it's about to get even better in the next chapter. Hehe _


	2. Why did it have to turn out this way

_I AM SOOOO SORRY! My cpu crashed and I wasn't able to upload sooner! And I'm sorry in advance for the short chapter but I know if I don't update now, even if it's a small chapter, I wont update at all. _

…_..._

Jacob looked at her like she was crazy. She didn't even call her own dad that, why would she call this man her papa? Did he make a great difference in her life? How did he jump out of the tree's without making a sound? Wait….. "why can't I smell you?" Jacob stared straight at the man.

The man's eyes snapped up to him and he let out an inhuman growl, then for the first time, Jacob noticed the snow white tiger head tattooed on the man's stomach. It had its mouth open in mid growl and it seemed out of place on the man.

The man took a menacingly step forward but was stopped by Bella when she said "Daddy, I didn't know until just a little while ago! I'm sorry!"

Jacob looked at the man, studying his moves to see if he would attack him, but he didn't. He looked at Bella and his eyes softened a bit, and for a moment, it seemed as if it was all over but alas, life is not fair.

2 other blur's came out of the tree and landed beside the man but this time there was no dust that came up. They seemed to be more graceful. One woman and one girl, who seemed to be around Jacob's or Bella's age, stood in a red and black sports bra with her hair sprawled out around her as if it hadn't been brushed in a while but was meant to look that way . She had on a pair of baggy boy shorts that went over her knees. It matched her bra with red stripes on the side of it and the rest of it pure black. She had one loop earring that was entirely to big for her ear in his opinion. She also had a tattoo of a snow white tiger but this one had its lips back as if it were growing lowly at whatever it was facing.

She glanced at Jacob for a moment and her lip curled up in disgust as she glared at him like he was the scum of the earth.

The older woman had a tight fitted blue shirt and short blue jean shorts that went to mid thigh. She wasn't tanned, more like Bella's type of color but the girl had a dark tan.

The woman grabbed the man's arm and said in a panicked voice "we have to get out of here Logan, they're coming!" Logan stiffened as he sniffed the air saying "shit they're already here."

Jacob and the rest of the pack instantly sniffed the air but didn't come up with anything. All of their faces were filled with confusion, and doubt.

The man grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her to stand beside him and the others as they formed a circle around them.

The tanned teenage girl spoke in a rough yet graceful voice.

"What do we do about them?" She jerked her head in the packs direction and the woman said "Shield the house marie, this isn't their fight."

The girl looked at them again, except this time with concentration evident on her face. Flinging out her wrists, a yellow rubbery substance formed around the house instantly which confused and intrigued them.

Sam reached up to touch the substance and was flung across the room, letting out a cry of pain.

"You damn idiot! Don't touch things if you don't know what it is!" The girl yelled.

"Maribelle! Concentrate! Only phase if you have to, and keep the formation around Bella!" The man named Logan yelled.

Then everything happened at once. 3 other blurs came out of the forest and surrounded them. Their eyes reddened and teeth bared in a hiss.

Logan let out a growl in warning, while Bella looked around, her eyes widened in panic.

Jacob on the other hand let out a roar of fury at the vampires while others tried to find a hole in the shield.

"Give us this girl." the one closest to Jacob hissed. His back was turned to Jacob, and ignored his string of curse words the boy sent at him as if he wasn't there.

Maribelle had different plans however, she lunged at the vampire, letting out a roar that would put any lion to shame.

"No! Maribelle!" Bella screamed but it was to late, they were now just a blur as they fought against each other. Logan and the woman, matched the other ones step for step as they got closer and closer. The only thing going through bella's mind was _why did it have to turn out this way…_


End file.
